Morgana's love story
by PokeTaylor
Summary: Many of people in Camelot love Morgana. Uther also asks Morgana to marry a man in Camelot. Who will Morgana choose?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Merlin was doing his own job. He was washing Arthur's clothes. There were so many clothes to wash. Merlin was very hard. Suddenly, he found a piece of paper. There were words on it. It said "Morgana, do you have anything to do this weekend? If do not, can you wait for me under the tree that we always stay. I have something to tell you." Merlin thought that this was a good chance to threaten Arthur. Then, Merlin went back to Arthur's bedroom.

Merlin was smiling dangerously. Arthur asked "Merlin, why are you here? Why don't you go to work?"

Merlin said "Sorry, Arthur. I think that you've left something inside your clothes?"

Arthur asked "What's that?"

Merlin took out the paper. Arthur was so surprised. Arthur asked "Do you read this?" Merlin nodded. Arthur said "You should not read this. This is my personal thing."

Merlin was surprised too. "I don't know that you like Morgana!"

Arthur said "How do you know that I love Morgana. I don't tell you about this. You don't know my thinking too."

Merlin said "See, you've admitted that you love Morgana!"

Arthur said "I don't tell you about this."

Merlin had a cunning idea! He said "What do you think if Morgana know that you are not taking care of her like a sister but a lover."

Arthur said "If …you tell her about this, you will not have salary this month."

Merlin said "See, you've admitted this. You love her secretly. But what will you tell her during the meeting?"

Arthur was doubt. "I don't know. Maybe I will say I love you to her. But whatever I do or I tell her. You cannot tell her before the meeting. This is our secret. If you tell her, you cannot imagine what will happen to you this WHOLE month." Arthur told Merlin seriously.

Merlin said "OK. I promise you." He was so scared. "I will not tell her before the meeting. But you may need me to help you to practice what to do for her?"

Arthur said "Thanks a lot. But I can solve my own problem using my OWN MIND!"

In the afternoon, Arthur met Morgana. Morgana was going to the countryside with Alvarr. Arthur was very jealous.

Then, Arthur met Alvarr. Arther told him" You, cannot go to the countryside with Morgana?" "Why?" "Because she is the one I love""However, I also love her. Both of you and me can love her. You do not have your power to stop me. Camelot's justice is fair." Arther said sadly" I give you a higher salary,.Then, please give me the ONLY choice to have Morgana!" " OK, i receive this, thanks than!"

Unfortunately, Morgana past through the corridor. She listened to all the things that they had talked about. Suddenly, she would like to play some tricks with Arthur. Then, she walked in front of Arthur. Arthur was so surprised and wonder. " Would she hear all the conversation that I tell Alvarr."

Surprisingly, Morgana asked" Hi, Arthur, Why are you here?"

"It is because I ...I Just passed through here, and you look beautiful. "

"Thank you" said Morgana" I am going to ride horse to the countryside with Alvarr and see the twilight together."

Arthur was jealous about this. Morgana was happy to see that there is fire in Arthur's eyes - she can confirm that Arthur loves her.

" I need to go now." said Morgana. " See you"

Arthur speaks in a hurry." Morgana, you cannot go with Alvarr."

Morgana asked" Why?"

Arthur wondered. His heart is pit-a-pat. He thought" Can I tell Morgana that I love her."

Morgana knew what he is thinking about.

Then, Morgana plays a trick with Arthur.

" If you do not tell me, I will go to the countryside with Alvarr."

" No,please. Don't go with him,please." Arthur is begging Morgana..

"Why?"

"It is because I ... I love you. I love you a long time ago. Therefore, please agree with me."

Morgana is shocked. Although she can guess what Arthur is , she don't think think that Arthur will say out the words. She cannot expect this.

Arthur sees that Morgana does not say anything. He doesn't know what to do. Then,he said" Please agree with me."

Morgana is very frightened. She looked at the sky. It is almost twilight. She says "I...I need to go now. See you later." Then, she avoids Arthur in a hurry.

Arthur said" Morgana, Morgana!"


	2. Alvarr and Morgana? Is it possible?

Alvarr is very happy. It is because he can go to the countryside with Morgana. However, Morgana seems like thinking another thing. Alvarr calls her many many times but she cannot listen to it.

Alvarr asks her " Morgana, are you being sick? Why I call you so many times you cannot hear me?"

Morgana says " Ah…. No, I am just thinking about …..ah….. the sky is very beautiful. There are many colours. Red ,orange and yellow"

Morgana thinks " If I can go to here with Arthur, we must have a great fun. However, the fact is..."

Alvarr asks her ' Morgana, Morgana, are you sick ? Why are you always thinking another things? Do you feel this trip is boring ? We can go back to the castle now."

Morgana says " No...eh... it is rare to go to this beautiful countryside. Perhaps we can enjoy this moment for a while." She smiles.

Alvarr is very happy. He can see that Morgana is smiling to him. He gets in too much in this moment. He put his hand to Morgana's face.

However, Morgana avoids his hand. Alvarr is boring. He cannot confirm the feeling between Morgana and him. He would like to ask her but he is not brave enough.

At this moment, Morgana is thinking another thing. " Don't touch me. I don't love you. The one I love is... I can't be with him anymore."

Morgana can't be herself anymore. She crys in front of Alvarr. Alvarr is very frightened. He asks " Morgana. Why do you cry? Do I do something that make you angry? "

Morgana says " No, you...it is not... your problem...I ...I..."

Alvarr asks her bravely " I love you. Do you love me?" He thinks " Please God, don't let her sayno to don't be so cruel. "

Morgana stops crying. However, she does not know what she can do. " Can I say no? But if I say no, Alvarr will be sad. what can I do now?

Alvarr can see that Morgana is wondering. He says " Don't be afraid. Just tell me. I would like to confirm your feeling? Please! Don't pretend in front of me!"

Morgana says " I ...don't ...know...I ...I..."

Alvarr says in a hurry. " Just say out what do you think?"

Morgana says out slowly. " I...I... don't love you. I love...Arthur."

Alvarr signs. " Alright then, I can't force you to love Morgana. But, it is good to say it out. Maybe I should bless you and Arthur. "

Morgana says " However, Alvarr, I...I don't know that am I really love Arthur. I am always attracted by the other men, such as Neon. I am not sure the feeling of Arthur. I don't know what to do."

Alvarr signs again. " If you con't mind, I can report to you what Arthur is doing when you can't see him. Moreover, I can be your brother, for sharing your secrets. Do you mind?"

Morgana thinks " Can I say no? Of course not. It 's just like he wants to get near me and falls in love with me." She says " Of course it's fine."


End file.
